A heart that could melt nice cream
by Wolf-Noir
Summary: When nice cream guy goes to his best friend,burgerpants, for acting tips, feelings start to arise within burgerpants is it happiness for his friends or maybe jealousy? Or just maybe its something deeper. I called burgerpants Mark and nice cream guy Daniel. Rated teen for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Burgerpants took a long and slow drag from his cigarette as he looked up at the clock on the wall; it was 5 P.M., and he didn't get off until 7:30. Usually Mettaton's costume, set and lighting designers would be milling around the restaurant expecting special treatment; if Burgerpants had a gold coin for every time he heard: "Don't you know who I am." He could've quit his job ages ago.

But since Mettaton cancelled his show on account of sickness meaning his shows stuck-up staff weren't there, his shift was now akin to Chinese water torture in its comparative slowness. As much as Burgerpants hated the boredom said slowness brought him, he enjoyed the contemplative quietness that also came with it. He started to think about the theatre, while he had given up his dream of being an actor he still yearned for a creative career.

"… _maybe a director."_ Burgerpants quietly thought to himself.

Just as he was about to give that idea serous thought the door opened snapping him out of his contemplative trance, he put out his cigarette and wiped away the ash. He was about to force a smile but when he saw who it was he didn't have to force his smile.

"Hi Mark." Said the blue rabbit with an easy-going smile.

"Hi Danny." Replied Burgerpants.

 **Authors note: Hi guys, thanks for reading the first chapter of my first story make sure to leave a review,thanks.** **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Hi Danny, what's up?" Said Mark relaxing after seeing that it was only Daniel, or as a lot of the Underground knew him as Nice Cream Guy.

"Nothing really…" said Daniel looking up at the colourful menu above Marks head. He then suddenly perked up "Oh, wait… there was something I want to tell you, Remember how I joined the Snowdin Amateur Acting Society?" he inquired innocently.

"Of course I remember…" Mark replied bringing out a cigarette, he offered Daniel one but he rejected it. "Why, did you get a part or something?" He casually questioned while lighting his cigarette.

Daniel looked around a little shifting his gaze away from mark "…Maybe…" he replied coyly.

Mark looked back to Daniel with a happy expression. "Oh, wow, Daniel that's amazing!" Mark exclaimed.

"Thanks…" said Daniel blushing "I must of really wowed the direc-." Just as they were about to continue they heard the door opened, they turned around to see it was Mettaton carrying a box of tissues under his arm and with a thermostat in his mouth and a warm towel slung around his neck. "Hey burgerpants…I just…I was just coming in to make sure you…you weren't slacking." Said Mettaton between coughs and sneezes.

Marks smile then became a lot more forced as Mettaton walked in. "No, boss just taking a break and talking to a friend." Said Mark through gritted teeth and pointing towards Daniel. Metatton perked up and started to walk towards them with a confident smile.

" _Oh God, what the fuck is he planning"_ internally screamed Mark as Mettaton got closer and closer.

"Burgerpants I didn't know you had friends." Said Mettaton looking up and down at Daniel like he was some sort of fashion model.

"Nice to meet you Mettaton, I am Daniel." he quickly interjected before Mark could make some sarcastic and cynical comeback.

"Pleasures all mine." Mettaton replied.

Mark was glaring at Mettaton wondering what that flamboyant hunk of junk had up his sleeve. But when he looked back towards Daniel and the calm look on his face he felt happier.

"So I as I was saying since the barrier was broken we have gotten access to a lot more plays and we wanted to show off the acting of Monsters even within a human script, so we chose The Cherry Orchard by this guy called Anton Chekov and I got the role of Peter Trofimov; and…well… I know that you were top of the class in high school when it came to drama…so I was wondering…if you could come to my house later and…critique my acting and maybe, give me some tips." Daniel rushed the last part while blushing and staring at the floor but Mark was able to understand it okay.

"Sure…" replied Mark, and this time it was his turn to flash an easy going smile. "…What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you Danny?"

"Yeah…friend…" Said Daniel wistfully. "Anyway, see you later Mark, oh, and nice meeting you to Metatton." Said Daniel as he walked out the door of the restaurant.

A tense silence followed between Mettaton and Mark,

"He's into you, you realise that right." Metatton said casually

"WHAT!?" shouted Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 ** _Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for ages, I've been incredibly busy with school, so to make up for my lack of updating recently I'm uploading a chapter today and one tomorrow enjoy. :D_**

Mark was in a shocked daze, as what Mettatons just said sunk in like a concrete battleship. He was in this daze for so long that even Mettaton wore a worried expression instead of his usually cocky one.

"Mark…Mark...Earth to Mark…" Mettaton said while waving his hand in front of Marks face and snapping his fingers.

"If I want to wake Mark, I'm gonna have to do it the old-fashioned way." Mettaton sighed.

He then walked behind the counter, filled a cup with water and poured over Marks head, causing him to freak out.

"What the hell Mettaton!?" A wet and irate Mark ask.

Mettaton threw the cup behind him and his trademark confident smirk reappeared on his face: "Well, it was the only way you would could out of that catatonic state of yours, plus I find it funny seeing you wet."

"Whatever." Mark sighed taking out a cigarette and trying to light it. After taking an extra-long drag from his cigarette, he continued.

"Also, what do you mean Daniel is in to me?" Mark questioned.

Mettaton looked at Mark with a confused look on his face as if he suddenly started to speak in tongues. "… Your serious…aren't you?" Mettaton said holding a hand against his mouth to cover his growing smile.

"Yes…why?" Mark continued cautiously.

What started as Mettaton chuckling devolved into full hyena-like laughter. Mark became increasingly embarrassed and was blushing furiously at this point.

"What so funny?" asked Mark fiercely.

"Its….It's just… It's just so obvious." Said Mettaton in between laughter as he collected himself. "The way he was blushing when asking for help, the way he wistfully reminded himself that you guys are only friends, honestly he was acting like the character of some bad fan fiction and I also expected him to call you a Baka." Mettaton concluded.

Mark gripped the bridge of his nose and continued calmly. "The reason he was probably embarrassed is due to the fact he rarely askes for anything because he's so kind…" Mark started impassioned.

"Mark…" Mettaton calmly and coyly said.

But Mark was gonna continue his impassioned speech no matter what.

"He's also so easy-going and relaxed, he never seems to worry and he has a genuine talent when it comes to acting sure he can be a bit naïve or, hell, even foolish but the happiness that shines through his personality makes up for it tenfold; I remember in high school whenever I had an anxiety attack backstage before a show he would hold me and tell me it's all going to be okay and that I would be great and I would look up and see his smile and feel the reassuring warmth he radiated I would feel happy and…and…" Mark stopped his speech when he saw Mettaton with a quizzical expression on his face.

"What?" Mark started glaring at Mettaton.

"Mark…" Mettaton started. "…I don't think Daniel feelings are one-way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **A.N: Hey everyone incredibly sorry for not updating this story since June, (Don't worry I'm not dead yet) XD. I've been going through some stuff IRL and online and I never quite felt up to writing. But I have bounced back and feel 10x better so to celebrate I am finishing this fanfic and starting a new one on Monday, thanks for reading this stupid authors note and now; ladies and gentlemen, on to the fanfic. :)**

As Mark trudged through the snow while zipping up his jacket, and watching as his breath turned to steam and then disappear as quick as it had appeared, his mind was juggling two trains of thought at once.

The first, was the ensuing conversation he had with Mettaton after Mark realised his feelings for Daniel. Mettaton told Mark that he got the rest of today and the week off, when asked why Mettaton replied: "Well I may expect productivity from my staff, I'm not a slave driver plus it gives you two time to bond and grow as a romantic couple." Mettaton beamed.

Mark asked why again and Mettaton, this time with honesty, gave the real reason. Mettaton new soap opera has been renewed for its 2nd season and the network executive want a romance plot, so Mettaton wants Mark to tell him about the time him and Daniel spend together as a couple so Mettaton can create a classic TV romance storyline. Mettatons soap opera is called "Mechanical Heart." It's about the life of a monster family who move to the surface and every character is played by Mettaton in a different costume. It won an Emmy this year for Outstanding Drama Series.

The second train of thought, was how he was gonna tell Daniel he had feelings for him, it's not exactly a thing that is brought up in a casual conversation. Mark chuckled to himself as he tried to imagine that happening.

"Hi, nice weather we're having isn't it? Also I am madly in love with you and want to connect with you on a physical, spiritual and mental level" Mark said and laughed to himself like he was slowly succumbing to a nerves and love induced delirium.

But this was no time to think of hypothetical scenarios as before he knew it stood outside of Daniels house. Due to the monster exodus the breaking of the barrier caused property prices in the Underground plummeted like Icarus, so it was possible for someone working minimum wage to live in a 6-bedroom mansion and still have enough left over to pay the ensuing bills. But Daniel preferred to live modestly so he kept his smallish 2-bedroom log cabin style house. It was made of a Dark redwood and had a cosy vibe to it, he could tell from the soft glow caused by the inside that Daniel was in.

Just before knocking on the door Mark reached for a cigarette to hopefully calm him down, but in a cruel twist that prove the Gods themselves were plotting against him and also horrified him on an existential level; he didn't have any cigarettes left.

"For fuck sake, Why? Why me? Why now?" was all mark could mutter to himself as he frantically and desperately searched his jacket for a cigarette.

Never the less, Unturned by this horrific twist of fate he continued on and fearlessly knocked the door.

As Daniel opened the door it was clear to mark he was not expecting Mark as he had changed into a pair of light baby blue pyjama bottoms and a light pastel pink shirt that had Mettatons face emblazoned on to it. This didn't surprise mark as it was 9:00 P.M. when he reached Snowdin.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Daniel said questioningly

Mark realised that for all the time it took to walk here, he never thought about an excuse.

"Wwwwweeeeeelllll I was ummmm….in the neighbour and I thought…" Mark stammered as he uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck thinking of an excuse; then suddenly an idea came to him in a flash of brilliance.

"YOUR PART! I mean, uhhh…Ever since you asked for my help on your part it's been gnawing at my brain like a wolf, sooooooo…... I thought 'Hey I might as see Daniel about the part and nothing else that could potentially ruin the best and only friendship I have…...'."

If Mark had a gun he would shoot himself right now because of how unbearable obvious that little speech of his was; But, somehow, He thought Daniel bought it as after that he was invited in by a blushing but Stoic Daniel. "Make yourself comfortable, I just…. gotta go…get my stuff." Daniel said as he rushed suddenly upstairs.

The log cabin aesthetic matched the outside appearance and the personality of the person living there. Its walls were painted a light turquoise and contrasted well with the dark chocolate coloured hard wood floors, there was a marble fireplace with a large mirror above the fireplace and a glass coffee table and dark brown leather sofa in front of it. Mark sat down on the sofa and looked at the books scattered on the coffee table which were:

\- _An Actor Prepares_ by Stanislavski

- _Poetics_ by Aristotle

- _The Seagull_ by Anton Chekov

- _Death of a salesman_ by Arthur Miller

-And a VHS called _How can I tell if I'm really in love?_ as well as other Neon pink coloured books which all dealt with love and seemed to be aimed a…... "younger" audience to but it charitably.

After of few minutes of having his eyes glaze over as he tried reading Aristotle's Poetics. Daniel walked into the room, now dressed in a crimson and cream paint splattered t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He sat down beside Mark and turned on the T.V. that was sat in the corner. It was playing a re-run of an old episode of full house. After the full house opening played out and we got an establishing shot of the house. Mark looked at Daniel who seemed to have a worried and tense expression on his face, the ever present laugh track built on the awful and awkward tension. Daniel suddenly snapped his head around and meet Mark with deep and passionate eye contact.

"D-do you like me?" said Daniel, the audience laughed as if on cue.

"Yeah but…why would you like me…?" Mark questioned "…. I'm awful I'm trapped in a shitty minimum wage job and I have no direction in my life and fraught with anxiety and depression and-." Before Mark could continue he was suddenly interrupted by Daniel.

"Because you understand and support me." Daniel blurted out.

"What?" Mark looked at Daniel quizzically

Daniel moved back and looked at the floor bashfully while sitting upright in foetal position.

"I always wanted to be an actor, even against my families wishes my Mum wanted me to continue the nice-cream business, my Dad was more understanding he even paid for my education. But he still wanted me to continue it at least part-time. My time at school wasn't much better all lot of the kids bullied me because I was the stereotypical gay drama kid…y'know…then I meet you and….and I…I…" Daniel then started to cry into his knees. It had been ages since Mark had seen Daniel cried, he crawled over to Daniel and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Don't cry…" said Mark "You don't have to because I…I love you too."

Mark kissed Daniel passionately on the mouth, Daniel was caught off guard at first but he quickly melted into Marks kiss. Daniel mouth tasted like mint chocolate chip while Marks tasted like menthol as their tongues delicately danced and intertwined with each other.

They pulled away from each other and they made passionate eye contact with each other and then Daniel nuzzled Marks neck.

"Thank you Mark." Muttered Daniel.

"No problem, Danny." Said Mark "Now I came for a performance and I hope I'm gonna get one." Mark said happily.

Daniel looked at Mark with a sultry expression and said in a low, soft as velvet voice.

"Don't worry you're gonna get one."


End file.
